


The Flash Goddess of Konoha

by MarineChan94



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi Gaiden, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineChan94/pseuds/MarineChan94
Summary: Yoruichi is certain reincarnation doesn’t work like that. She shouldn’t be able to remember anything about Soul Society, shinigami, or her past life. But here she is, in this tiny body, in a world that doesn’t make any sense.For the first couple of years, she flickers between consciousness and darkness. Sometimes she’s here, sometimes she isn’t. She doesn’t want to be here. She’s been tired after the Wandenreich war and looking for peace. The journey she took should have reborn her, making her forget and start a new life. She remembers though.And the weirdest thing of all is that she’s not even on earth.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shihouin Yoruichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 201
Collections: Naruto obsession collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of the Bleach universe is pretty much required but if you don't know much about Naruto you can still read it.

Yoruichi is certain reincarnation doesn’t work like that. She shouldn’t be able to remember anything about Soul Society, shinigami, or her past life. But here she is, in this tiny body, in a world that doesn’t make any sense. For the first couple of years, she flickers between consciousness and darkness. Sometimes she’s here, sometimes she isn’t. She doesn’t want to be here. She’s been tired after the Wandenreich war and looking for peace. The journey she took should have reborn her, making her forget and start a new life. She remembers though. And the weirdest thing of all is that she’s not even on earth. 

Here, ninjas are a common thing and it has been such a weird moment when she noticed one of them for the first time, jumping from the roof to the ground like gravity didn’t matter. Her golden eyes never leave them now, she’s curious. How do they accomplish shinigami-like techniques with their physical body? She’s pretty sure they don’t use reiatsu, their spiritual energy. She would feel it.

The matron of the orphanage enters the girls’ dorm, opening the door in a hurry. It is a small room with ten bunk beds and not much else. Most of them jump at the sudden intrusion but Yoruichi heard her coming up the stairs a minute ago. The woman always walks on the third squeaky step that all the orphans know to avoid. She looks around, her lips pinched, making ugly lines around her mouth.

“Where’s Anko?”

The girls stay silent, confused. It’s night already, there’s no reason to be elsewhere then inside. Yoruichi knows she’s in the backyard, trying to climb the decrepit tree, but there’s no way in hell that she’s opening her mouth to say that. The matron’s eyes turn to her. Here she goes…

“You still there?”

“Yes.”

She doesn’t offer anything else, her blank face the only answer to the matron’s dislike. Most people seem to distrust her in this world. They don’t like her dark skin, muttering she’s Kumo scum, whatever that is. The only friendly person she knows is Anko, a girl with purplish spiky brown hair and dark eyes. The kid has developed a fascination for her since she saw Yoruichi reading up in the tree she’s now trying to climb. 

“Hopefully, I won’t have to see much of you anymore,” adds the woman.

Well, that makes two of them. She’s about to enter the ninja academy. She’ll spend her day there and only come for dinner at night. The matron is never there for the night meal but she comes to switch the lights off before sleep. Yoruichi huffs discreetly and takes place in her bunk bed, the one she shares with Anko, closest to the window. The woman gets out in search of the missing girl. 

It’s weird to be in a child’s body again. Her hair is short and movements are sluggish. She feels so old and she’s so tired. Yoruichi closes her eyes. There’s been so much fighting in the past, she doesn’t want to be in the center of it anymore. She doesn’t want to be the Flash Goddess once again, but she’ll still attend the academy classes. This civilian life, with her memories intact, she can’t take it. She just can’t stay here doing nothing. She’ll reach for a mediocre career and be content staying in the shadows, forgotten on the sidelines. And when the time comes, she’ll die and be reborn once again. Hopefully without the memories this time.

****

She’s named Yoruko here, child of the night, and she hates it. Her name is Yoruichi and she corrects the sensei when he calls the roll. He frowns but corrects it on his notepad anyway. She’s six now and has passed the entry exam with flying colors. She doesn’t like it. She notices how they look at her now. If they were distrustful before, now she’s on their watch list. She hates the new attention. The teachers mask their dislike better than the civilians but she’s a few centuries old, she sees it easily. The kids make fun of her skin colour. She’s not fair like the princesses in their books. That makes her laugh because, even if she can’t wear the Shihoin name anymore, she remembers being nobility. Some students, tanner than the others, stay quiet. Sarutobi Asuma is one of them. Yoruichi doesn’t really care either way. She’s so old she doesn’t feel connected. Doesn’t want to, really. 

The first time Anko hears what the girls say about her, it’s during the kunoichi class. They’re learning how to prepare tea for infiltration purposes and she gets red with anger. The room is cosy and Yoruichi enjoys the leafy smell that surrounds her. When Anko sees that she isn’t going to retort, she deliberately spills her almost boiling water on three of them, pretending to have stumbled. Yoruichi rolls her eyes, just a tiny bit amused. Anko gets told off by the kunoichi sensei but she sends a wide smile in her direction when they take the girls to the infirmary. 

“I guess they deserved it,” says another student in a small voice.

She has long black hair and red eyes. Anko beams, taking that as a compliment and starts talking to her. Apparently, her name’s Kurenai. 

“Why don’t you fight back, Yoruichi?” asks Anko. “I know you can shut them up!”

That the girl likes her that much when she barely talks to her is painful. She feels like Sui Feng and that hurts. Her apprentice begged her not to go when she decided to reincarnate. She begged, not to leave her again. She did anyway and she probably deserves this pain now, for having broken Sui Feng’s heart one time too many.

“Doesn’t matter,” she answers before taking a sip.

The classes are so easy that, even trying her best not to shine, Yoruichi is just better. She’s lonely but that’s for the best. She takes small amusement in watching the kids banter and fighting. Uchiha Obito, a clumsy boy with black hair, is always late and never has the same excuse, and she finds herself curious as to what will be the next one. Anko continues to follow her everywhere and because she doesn’t want to hurt the child, she masks her unease in silence. It doesn’t bother the girl who tries to imitate her every chance she gets. She talks to Kurenai when Yoruichi’s in a bad mood and it seems to suit Anko just fine.

When she’s eight, a new kid is introduced. He’s four years their junior and his name is Hatake Kakashi. Yoruichi doesn’t understand why he’s here. He’s talented but… She guesses this world is more fucked up than what she first thought. Who thinks that training a baby is a good idea? He’s also the best one in class which is crazy. He seems to stay away from everyone and hides his face underneath a mask. Students are immediately curious, some calling him a genius, but Yoruichi stays away. Even if his silver hair makes her think of Ukitake, it’s his Byakuya attitude that puts her off.

Yoruichi learns a lot in the academy. The country she lives in is at war. One of the enemy nations is the land of lightning, their shinobi are Kumo-nin. How ironic that her new life would be so different yet so similar to her past one. Lightning really? Fate must think itself funny. She also finds out that what she knows as reiatsu is called spiritual chakra here. Combining it with the physical energy one have, makes them able to use the shinobi arts. And when she discovers she can walk on walls, she laughs because that’s something. She explores Konoha then. The village is a beautiful place. The districts are organized in a coherent way. It’s better than the Soul Society, not like it’s difficult to surpass. The houses are pretty and colorful, made of durable materials. Even the poorest neighborhood, where the orphanage is situated, has its own market and a park. There’s even a small clinic. Everything is way cleaner than in Rukongai even if refugees arrive everyday.

She learns to jump from tree to tree like in the old times with Kisuke. And then, thinking of him hurts. He… Her friend is not here. She’s not sure she wants him there, to be honest. The last time they saw each other, she even ignored him. Yoruichi gets out of the trees and sits in the clearing close to the entry of this training ground to stretch. Even if he’s a bastard, she misses him. It wouldn’t be so bad if she truly was reborn. Remembering what she doesn’t have anymore is what pains her the most.

“You said it would be empty,” says someone. 

Yoruichi looks up, she needs to improve this body perception. Two women are on a thick branch above her. The one with the red hair smiles at her. The other one has black hair and wears the Uchiha colors.

“I really thought this training ground would be empty.” She turns towards the second kunoichi. “Guess we’ll have to find another one.”

“Don’t bother,” replies Yoruichi. “I just finished.”

They observe her for a second before jumping in the clearing. 

“You train alone?” asks the Uchiha woman.

“Yes.”

Yoruichi gets up and turns towards the exit but the red haired one enters her personal space.

“Why don’t you have a friend with you? Training is more fun with people, -ttebane!”

Is she seriously talking to her like a kid? But then Yoruichi remembers she’s in a child body. She forgets sometimes, which always gets her weird looks when she does or says something unexpected.

“I don’t have friends.”

“But that’s so sad! You can’t be happy without people in your life.”

Yoruichi doesn’t want friends here. She lost everything but her memories and she doesn’t need a woman who is centuries younger to lecture her. 

“Well, I’m Kumo scum so I’ll just get out of here.”

“Hey, wait!” says the red-haired woman. “I’m Kushina, I can be your friend.”

She’s the first adult — more like an older teenager really — who treats her like a child. She even tries to pat her head which Yoruichi swiftly avoids. Her bright amused face makes her think of Kukaku. She doesn’t want to think about her friend right now. The Uchiha woman seems to get that her companion is kind of rude because she sighs. Just to get on her nerves, Yoruichi replies. “I don’t want an old weird woman as a friend.”

The woman stammers before her hair starts to float around her head like tentacles. Now, that’s interesting. Is it a real technique or just a way to intimidate people? Eh, most likely the second one. It doesn’t work on Yoruichi.

“I’ll teach you — “

“Kushina,” cuts the Uchiha.

The woman’s mood changed instantly. She has tears in her eyes now and trembles as if Yoruichi has said the most insulting things. The heck?

“She called me old and weird!”

“You are sometimes... Weird that is.”

“Mikoto! I thought you were my friend.”

They turn to her and really, Yoruichi doesn’t know why she hasn’t left yet. The one named Kushina changes again — seriously what the hell — and smiles at her like she knows. Yoruichi grits her teeth because there’s no way she’s from her past. Her chakra is very potent though… Heavy and all over the place. Doubt seizes her and she flashes only her reiatsu, separating it from the physical chakra. When they don’t react, she buries her disappointment deep inside. 

“You’re not Kumo scum,” Kushina says finally.

“Well, you’re the only one thinking that.”

“Then change their minds!”

“I don’t care either way,” replies Yoruichi. “Good day.”

She’s getting out of there. Now.

“If you don’t like people’s expectations of you,” shouts the woman, “then change them and start leading! They’ll definitely follow then”.

Yoruichi doesn’t want to lead, she left the Shihoin behind so she could be free of them. She became a shinigami, a damn great one at that, made captain, led people anyway and only got trouble and sadness. There’s only one thing she has wanted since she was a child : a quiet and peaceful existence. She knows that if she starts to be anything else than what’s expected of her here, this village will take from her like the Gotei 13 did. More than what she can offer. They met the Hokage once at the academy. If the kids were awed by his presence and his kindness, Yoruichi saw him for what he really was. A general. The Hokage is a man that is used to making hard decisions. She doesn’t need to be on his radar more than she already is as the result of a Kumo-nin sticking his dick into the wrong woman. 

She finally gets out of the training ground and damn, she is hungry. It’s not yet time for dinner at the orphanage though. Her stomach grumbles loudly. She sighs and goes to the entertainment district. She’s always had a big appetite. A quick henge — what a convenient jutsu — and she looks like a boring male civilian. The streets are almost empty because of the rain that started a few minutes ago. She gets cover in the ramen stand that is the closest. The air smells wonderful and she takes a seat. She doesn’t have much money so she orders only one bowl, the cheapest she can get. Yoruichi doesn’t feel the slightest bit guilty for having stolen the money from the wretched orphanage matron. When she starts eating, the flavors roll on her tongue and the broth warms her in a comforting way. If she had more cash, she would have ordered two other bowls, one pork, one chicken. 


	2. Chapter 2

She’s nine now and the final exams started that morning. Yoruichi purposefully answers some questions wrong. She doesn’t want to be top kunoichi of the year. However, she knows she won’t be able to hide her taijutsu abilities even if she tries to get on her peers' level. Same with ninjutsu, which is similar to the shinigami Kido in a way, and the teachers already know she can perform the basics perfectly. No point in being sneaky when the cat is already out of the bag. She hopes the other very talented girl of the class, Rin, will get the title. With her interest in medical ninjutsu and her friendly open personality, she feels like the human girl, Orihime. Yoruichi has avoided her the best she could since she made the comparison between the two.

“Do you think we’ll be in the top tier?” asks Anko. “I bet you’re going to beat everyone during the tournament.”

Yoruichi shrugs. They usually don’t make the girls spar with the boys, which she thinks is stupid. They’re outside, on the academy training grounds. The sun hits hard and she wants to take a nap under its warm touch. When she’s called to fight against a Hyuuga girl, probably to make her fail first thing first, she doesn’t hold back as much as she has planned. Yoruichi is a prideful creature and her hand to hand combat experience gets in the way. She takes her out easily by being faster. Nothing like her shunpo speed, the Flash Steps being hard to reproduce with her new body, but still way faster than the aspiring kunoichi. The Hyuuga could see her move but couldn’t follow. 

The teachers don’t give her time to rest, not that she needs it, and the spars come one after the other. Her last opponent is Anko herself. Yoruichi is not very surprised. The kid doesn’t like to feel like a damsel in distress and puts on the hard-girl act every morning. She’s tired, breathing a bit hard, but she smirks, proud to be there. She’s crafty, Yoruichi will give her that, twisting and cheating using her environment. Anko throws dust at her face. Yoruichi can’t stop the small smile that appears on her face as she closes her eyes. What a clever little thing. It doesn’t work and she tackles the girl in a headlock on the ground. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Yoshino-sensei whispering something to the boys’ taijutsu instructor. When she releases Anko, she asks her to follow her to one of the boys’ sparring ring.

“You’ll fight against Obito.”

“Why?”

“We need to figure out something,” is her only reply.

The boys are in poor shapes. Compared to the girls, they have scratches and dirty faces. One even has a bad purple bruise on his cheekbone that the academy medic-nin is healing with green chakra. It’s not quite reiatsu but it’s closer to it than anything she ever saw a ninja use. She curious to know how that works.

The other kunoichi instructor — whom Yoruichi hasn’t bothered to remember the name of — leads the other girls to come and watch her last match. The boys are also finished with their mini-tournament. Everyone looks at them and Yoruichi doesn’t like it very much. Uchiha Obito talks a lot. Like, a lot! He swears he’ll defeat her because he’s the next Hokage. The class mocks him but he doesn’t care, Rin has just offered him a gentle smile. He flushes when he sees that and oh man, he looks like a pleased puppy.

“Start!” says the boys’ instructor.

Obito runs to her, his fist closed and so obviously directed at her face that she cringes inside. Didn’t the Uchiha train him? They’re supposed to be a clan, right? Didn’t clan members help each other improve? Especially during a war? She evades the punch, takes advantage of his loss of balance to grip his forearm and push it down. He trips but jumps away, ready to continue. He’s not good, nor graceful, but his blow had power. His eyes are determined and the orange trims of his jacket make her feel nostalgic. As an orphan here, she only has drab second-hand clothes that clashes with the dark brown of her skin. She wants her colorful jackets back now...

She goes on the offensive, surprising him with her speed and feints at his shoulder. He falls for it, trying to block so she goes for his legs instead, using a low round kick that makes him hit the floor hard. 

“Ugh.”

The wind knocked out of him, she jumps to attack but he rolls, a bit dizzy. She puts distance between them with a backflip and is on guard once more. He curses but gets his bearing quickly and runs at her again, more carefully this time. His determined eyes make her think of Ichigo. Never giving up, even when facing an obviously stronger opponent. He even has the frown and battle cry on point. When the image of the red head covers Obito’s face, she suddenly feels nauseous.

“Focus!” she urges herself.

The spar doesn’t last after that, as Yoruichi stops playing with him. When the male sensei declares her winner, their comrades laugh at him and she can see he’s embarrassed. She doesn’t want to but she offers him a helping hand anyway.

“Good match, Obito.”

He takes it and she lifts him up. 

“Thanks.”

He smiles, scratching his cheeks. 

“Too bad Rin had to see that.”

His face turns red again and she wonders how someone can blush that much. 

“She’s way too nice to make fun of you,” offers Yoruichi. 

He beams at her and runs away, calling after his crush. Eh, kids in love... They always make her heart lighter for some reason. Anko appears suddenly, engulfing her in a bear hug. Yoruichi ignores the fact that she could have escaped it.

“You’re awesome! I bet you could wipe the floor with them all.”

She’s not wrong but Yoruichi won’t. She’s already noticing the hard stare of the instructors. She doesn’t want them to think she’s special. She’s too different, too foreign. Yoshino-sensei approaches and puts a hand on her shoulder, her gentle face on display.

“You did well, Yoruichi.”

The students are being led to the classroom once again. After lunch break, they’ll take the ninjutsu test.

* * *

The next morning, she learns she made first place as a kunoichi and Yoruichi almost glares at the poster showing the results. She should have just skipped the written test and gotten a zero. Anko looks at her with admiration and she tells everyone, like a proud mother. Rin congratulates her with a soft smile. The girl placed second and is way too chill about it. Yoruichi sighs and sits in the back of the class, next to the window. She adjusts her Konoha leaf protector — hitai-ate — around her neck. She decided to place it there as a small comfort. The fabric covering the plate is off-white and the metal protection is light but durable. It’s not her old favorite scarf, but it will do. She looks at the sky. The students are an excited bunch. They’re loud and happy. She isn’t. Not anymore. She lets her mind drift along the clouds. Oh, that one looks like a cat. Could she learn to change into her feline form? The transformation jutsu — henge — is not real, just an illusion, a genjutsu. Was it possible to improve it to make it tangible?

When Ashi-sensei comes in with their future genin instructors, she starts to pay attention again. He calls the teams with the sensei’s name. Anko almost vibrates from joy when she hears she’s going to be under Orochimaru’s order. He’s a famous ninja here, one of the sannin. There’s something that bothers Yoruichi about him but she’s not sure what. Eh, it doesn’t matter.

“Team 7, under Namikaze Minato-san: Uchiha Obito, Yoruko and Hatake Kakashi.”

She clicks her tongue in annoyance. Ashi-sensei never bothered to change her name like the other teachers. He knows she dislikes it and he loves it the asshole. 

“No!” cries Obito. “Sensei, why am I with Kakashi?”

The two boys are notoriously known for their mutual contempt, but for once, they seem to agree on one thing. They don’t want to be on the same team. Yoruichi rolls her eyes. Kids...

“The dead-last is always put with the” — he pauses for a second and grits his teeth as if he doesn’t like what he’ll say next — “top kunoichi and rookie of the year.”

Small victory for her then. He has to admit she’s good in front of everyone. Many people laugh and even if his face is not visible, Yoruichi knows Kakashi is scowling. Minato-sensei raises his eyebrows and glances at Ashi-sensei, clearly not impressed by the dude’s comment. Their new instructor doesn’t appear to be a douchebag, at least there’s that.

“Come with me,” he says.

His voice is on the softer side and he doesn’t look very old. Maybe his late teens? If he’s already jounin and was appointed genin instructor, that means he’s good. Yoruichi follows without complaining but she’s not happy. Top kunoichi, with rookie of the year, and most likely very skilled new sensei? That complicates her goal of not being noticed by the higher crowd. At least there’s Obito… However, she feels like he will get better very fast. He’s a Uchiha after all.

“Say, where are we going, Minato-sensei?”

“A shinobi should not question his superiors,” mutters Kakashi.

Obito crosses his arms and looks the other way. Minato-sensei looks at her, seemingly perplexed. Yoruichi only shrugs in response. She’s not in the mood to be a mediator today.

“We’re going on the roof.”

He sighs discreetly and they make their way there in an uncomfortable silence. Obito pouts, Kakashi broods and she’s… Dammit, she’s glowering. Just like a child that’s having a tantrum. She has to get herself together. When they get there, Minato-sensei makes them sit and faces them. The sky is clear and a fresh breeze cools them pleasantly. It will rain later that night. She can feel it.

“Ok, team. Let’s get to know each other. Tell me about you.”

Probably over his anger by now, Obito is already talking a hundred words per minute, asking Minato-sensei to do it first, because they don’t know him at all, so he’s suspicious and so they can imitate him. 

“Stupid,” says Kakashi.

Not wanting another argument to blow up already, Minato-sensei answers Obito’s question.

“My name is Namikaze Minato, you may call me Minato-sensei. I’m eighteen. I like learning and developing new techniques. I dislike war and unnecessary violence. My hobbies consist of reading and training. My dream is to become Hokage.

“Hokage?” chokes Obito.

“Yes. I want to protect the people of Konoha. Now that I’ve given the example, it’s your turn Obito.”

He stammers a bit and then takes a huge breath.

“I’m Uchiha Obito!”

Oh man, he’s loud. Yoruichi cringes a bit and refrains from rubbing her ear.

“I’m nine. I like my grandmother and to help people! I enjoy passing time with Rin” — his eyes lose focus a bit when he says her name — “and I’ll become the best Hokage ever!”

Minato smiles and Yoruichi is weirded out by his pretty face. His blonde hair almost shimmer under the sun and his slender frame is relaxed. He’s amused.

“I guess we’re rivals then.”

Obito’s face shines from happiness at these words but then Kakashi scoffs and he’s glaring at the younger member of their team.

“What do you dislike?” asks Minato-sensei.

“I hate Kakashi.”

Obito turns his head the other way. Yoruichi hates being seated between the two. She bet the jounin-sensei did that on purpose. He turns sky blue eyes to her. Great. He knows that she knows that was deliberate. Arching an eyebrow, he’s not even the slightest bit apologetic about it. Damn brat. She hates being in a child's body.

“Yoruko, your turn.”

She bristles.

“My name is Yoruichi. Ashi is an ass and wouldn’t call me right.”

Minato-sensei tilts his head.

“Ok then, Yoruichi.”

“I’m nine. I like to take strolls in the forest. I dislike ignorant people. Hobby? Not sure about that. Don’t have a dream.”

“How can you not have a dream Yoruichi-chan?” asks Obito.

“Drop the -chan or I maim you.”

He flinches. She’s in a bad mood. She’s hoped to get in a mediocre team, with a mediocre sensei and mediocre genins and chill until she dies and finally forgets. But no, she has to be on the team with mini-Byakuya and mini-Ichigo. She’s so fucked. Even Anko didn’t take the hint, and follows her still, so painfully similar to Sui Feng.

“I just don’t. Next.”

Minato-sensei looks like he would have wanted to learn more but he simply nods and turns to Kakashi with a small frown.

“Hatake Kakashi, five. I like following the rules. I hate stupid people” — he glances at Obito who harrumphs — “I want to be the perfect shinobi.”

“See! Even that jackass has a dream. It’s a shitty dream but —”

“Still better than the deadlast with illusions of grandeur.”

“What are you getting at?”

“You’ll never become Hokage. You’ll be an eternal genin.”

Yoruichi groans as they bicker. Why? 

She doesn’t have a choice. She’s with them now. She doubts Anko will leave her either. She’ll have to bear with it. Minato-sensei observes them for a while and Yoruichi feels like he’s more than what he appears to be.

“Ok, that’s enough,” he says with that soft voice of his.

It has a hard edge to it though and she’s sure now. The man is not just here to babysit them. His eyes get gentle when he watches Kakashi and he’s analyzing her with curiosity. He’s insightful, having perceived her unease at her two companions. She’ll have to be careful around him.


	3. Chapter 3

They’ve been waiting for Obito for an hour now. He’s apparently not going to change his habits. Minato-sensei is distracting a frustrated Kakashi, asking him questions about his solo training. He knows she’s not really bothered by the wait. She’s leaning against the wooden post, eyes closed, enjoying the warm weather. She likes this training ground. It’s her favorite one with plenty of forest space where she can jump around. There’s even an artificial stream southwards. Whatever the jounin has planned for them, she knows the environment and will take advantage of it.

“What about you, Yoruichi?” asks Minato-sensei.

“Hm?”

“Do you train on your own?”

She’s not sure how much she should say. Before she can form an answer though, Obito saves her by shouting “I’m here! I’m here!”

Yoruichi lazily gets up.

“You’re late,” says Kakashi.

“I helped Furuno obaa-san with her groceries. She’s just come out of the hospital. I just couldn’t let her struggle all the way home!”

“Tsch.”

“Alright,” cuts Minato-sensei with a small laugh. “Now that you’re here, let’s begin our first practice session together.”

Minato-sensei gets two bells from his pocket. They jingle as he attaches them at the bottom of his flak jacket. Yoruichi twitches, her heart starts beating faster.

“Take these two from me and practice will be over.”

Kakashi and Obito are already on edge. They’ve forgotten about her. Has she not been so set on not making friends here, she would have been offended. Eh, that’ll give her the opportunity to be less noticeable. Minato-sensei wants them to fight for the trinkets, to see if they’ll cooperate or not. Yoruichi is pretty certain they won’t get them. The two boys are prideful and she doesn’t want to get more involved than necessary. The bells ring as Minato-sensei changes his bearing and suddenly she wants to play. Shit. She may not have her cat form anymore but it doesn’t mean she hasn’t retained some of its primal instinct.

“What if we don’t get them?” asks Obito.

Minato-sensei chuckles. “That’s for you to find out.”

Obito swallows loudly and she can feel Kakashi's arrogance rolling in waves around them. Minato-sensei’s having too much fun, messing with their heads, the bastard. He’s confusing the kids to not think of teamwork. The bells ring once more. Yoruichi grits her teeth. Dammit.

“Start.”

They all scurry to find cover in the forest. Yoruichi takes three deep breaths to calm down, then climbs on a branch that has enough foliage to hide her. Minato-sensei hasn’t moved at all, his posture relaxed, his hands in his pockets. She starts concealing her chakra until she’s certain it’s not noticeable anymore. Eh… He’s pretty good at hiding his surprise. No tell but she knows he’s curious now because his eyes are more attentive.

Kakashi runs at him, faster than she is at the moment with this child’s body. Ok, now she’s offended. How can a five years old be that fast? Minato sensei evades him easily and then jumps to avoid Obito who once again loses his balance. While he’s in the air, Yoruichi throws a kunai from her observatory position. He deflects it with one of his own and she’s on the move, getting out of cover. Obito continues his effort and she lends him a hand. 

“At this rate, you won’t get one!” he taunts.

Yoruichi is impressed by Minato-sensei speed. Is that how Sui Feng was feeling when she was teaching her? She glances towards Kakashi who just observes from the sidelines. The damn brat just uses them as bait so he can get a good opportunity. He takes his chance when Minato-sensei has his back to him but the jounin just turns around gracefully, a smile on his face. She knows they need to be more organized than just attacking him blindly. However, she won’t be team leader. Minato-sensei starts waving the bells around, they jingles. Fuck. She has to stay focused.

Kakashi finally calls them “Yoruichi, Obito!” Eh, it seems like Broody has a plan. “Formation 1 from the academy.” 

He orders them around like he’s better than them which makes her roll her eyes. He’s too serious for a five years old. He’s already faster than her which is unacceptable. And Minato-sensei is even faster. She knows it’s pride talking but she can’t accept that. Maybe she’ll have to train more. Does she want to, though? No, not really. Does she need to, though? Most likely. That being taken care of, she has to adapt her abilities so she doesn’t shine by her spectacular incompetence.

They circle around Minato-sensei. The man seems pleased and he takes the offensive. She evades a jab, twisting her torso. He follows with a kick and she’s ejected a few meters away. Not waiting around, she gets up and joins Obito to force him in Kakashi’s direction. The kid is surely proud of himself. He goes for the bells and it doesn’t work. Yoruichi is not surprised. 

After half an hour of beating them around, Minato-sensei gets his distance.

“That’s it for today. Great job, team!”

Obito lets himself fall on his back, panting, sweat covering his face. She’s not in a better shape and spits on the ground. The team looks at her like she has grown another head.

“What?”

Haven’t they ever needed to spit after exercising too much? Kakashi sighs. The kid is good. She’ll even say, he’s very good. And he’s only five dammit. Working with Obito has shown her that he’s quite adaptable which is great when they need to improvise on the spot. Minato-sensei is looking at them, not the slightest bit different from before the spar and, even if she promised herself not to show too much talent, she can’t help but feel she needs to up her game. Kisuke would be laughing at her.

No, don’t think about him.

“Alright, let’s review this first training session,” says Minato-sensei. 

His sentence has a joyous note and really… How did such a sweet boy decide to become a shinobi? How is he not broken by the war yet? Yoruichi clenches her fists as memories flash in her mind. A Quincy. Then, Kisuke using his bankai. Then, the drug starting to… She stares intently at the ground and does breathing exercises discreetly. Minato-sensei congratulates each boy and then calls her name.

“You have resources Yoruichi.”

“If you say so,” she says with gritted teeth.

He chuckles. “I’m serious. Your chakra concealment technique is perfect which means you mastered chakra control. For your age, that’s amazing, almost unheard of. Kakashi and Obito just flare theirs unconsciously but even when fighting against me, you didn’t slip once.”

She nods. The boys seem surprised by sensei’s compliments. If there’s one thing she won’t stand for though, either in her past or now, it’s sexism. They’ll have to learn that women can damn well beat their asses. After a deep breath, she raises her head.

“Your taijutsu is pretty good too. You’re slower than Kakashi but we can work on that. Now —” he takes a pause to finally put the bells away. “— our team has been formed with the intention of scouting. That’s a difficult job and very dangerous. That means you have to be good at everything. Surveillance, infiltration, sabotage, fighting, escaping, and more. Each one of you has their talents but you need to be well-rounded. We don't play ninja anymore, am I clear?”

"Yes, sensei!" says Obito.

Kakashi simply nods. 

“Good. Teamwork and strategies will be the thing we’ll mostly work on. As for your personal training, I unfortunately don’t have time to focus on each of you during our team time. Obito, do you train at home?”

“I practice shurikenjutsu alone. Most clan members are on the frontlines, they don’t really have time for me.”

“Ok, I’ll ask around to see if someone is willing to give you tips on ninjutsu. You need to complement your arsenal of abilities.”

Obito thanks him profusely, vibrating from joy. Well, that explains why he’s not very good with taijutsu. If he only got the basics from the academy without further help, he obviously couldn’t have improved fast by himself.

“Kakashi, we’ve already discussed your personal training this morning. Continue on the path you chose but do not be afraid to try other things.”

The kid nods, silent. He’s no fun at all. It’s Yoruichi’s turn and she’s not sure what to expect nor what to give Minato-sensei. He looks at her, waiting. The guy knows she’s hiding something. Crap.

“I train here in my free time,” she explains.

Obito’s eyes widdens. “Really?”

“Yes. I’m not sure where to take my personal training next.”

That’s technically not a lie. Yoruichi doesn’t know if she’ll try to recreate her past techniques or not. Besides shunpo that is, because there’s no way she lets a damn kid be faster than her.

“Genjutsu masters are also usually very good with chakra concealing,” says Minato.

She cringes. “I don’t particularly like illusions. Can dispel them and do the basic stuff but it doesn’t interest me.”

She thinks about the medic-nin she saw a couple days ago. 

“I am curious about iryo-ninjutsu though. It seems like excellent chakra control is necessary to use healing techniques. Would that be alright?”

Minato-sensei hums and takes a few seconds before he replies. “Yes. We do need more people able to perform first aid. Even if you don’t end up as a full medic, you could support the team with that. As scouts, we do get in a lot of trouble.” A small smile appears on his face. “And I’m pretty sure you’d get plenty of practice with these two.”

“Hey, I’m no lab rat!” says Obito. “You can ask Rin for tips. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Eh, no thanks. She doesn’t need a mini-Orihime in her life right now. 

“I’ll just enter the beginner medical-ninjutsu class at the hospital.”

“Yes, that would be safer,” adds Minato-sensei. “Healing techniques are not to be played with. It can worsen an injury if used incorrectly.”

He doesn’t have this curious glint in his eyes anymore so Yoruichi thinks she’s safe for now. Iryo-ninjutsu was often expected of kunoichi without specialisations. With a little bit of luck, it won’t be much different from Kaido, the shinigami version. 

“That will be all for today you’re all free to go. Same place, same time, tomorrow morning.” 

Kakashi doesn’t even bother to say goodbye. There’s something Minato-sensei isn’t disclosing however. He looks at Kakashi’s back, a frown on his face. A few seconds later, he turns to them.

“Well? Aren’t you happy to be finished?”

Obito scratches his cheek. “I’m pretty bad at taijutsu so I was wondering, why didn’t you recommend that I work on that one hundred percent? I mean, even Yoruichi wiped the floor with me two days ago during the exams…”

Minato-sensei offers him a soft smile and tousles his hair.

“Friendly spars with the team will have better results than just practicing katas. You’ll improve pretty fast, don’t worry.”

Obito nods in agreement. “Thank you Minato-sensei.” He then proceeds to change the sweet mood by exclaiming that with sensei’s training, he’ll become Hokage in no time. Seriously, what a loud boy. He’s probably embarrassed. He runs away, waving his right arm in goodbye and promises to be on time the next day. Yoruichi is skeptical but there’s no time to ponder on it.

“Did you want to tell me something in particular, or did you just want to train here?” asks Minato-sensei.

She’s not sure herself. She wants to ask if he was their sensei because Kakashi is gifted or because she’s probably the bastard of a Kumo-nin and needs to be monitored. She shouldn’t draw his attention to her but at the same time, she needs to know if she can somewhat trust him. They’ll be sent outside of Konoha sooner or later. Better be on the safer side.

“Do you mind being my sensei?” 

He raises his eyebrows, clearly not expecting the conversation to turn on that path. He understands what she’s implying in an instant and asks. “You’re doubting your position as a shinobi —”

“— I’m doubting my position in this village.”

Shit. She shouldn't have said that. Minato-sensei sighs. He looks at the clear sky. “You have every right to question everything. You’re different. It’s not a bad thing. It’s not a good thing. It just is. I know someone who had to fight to prove herself too. So I get it when you say that you hate ignorant people”

He drops his eyes to look into hers. “I don’t mind being your sensei. When I told the team that I wanted to be Hokage so I could protect the people of Konoha, I meant everyone.”

“We’re at war, people die. Protecting everyone is impossible”

Minato-sensei’s voice drops with what seems to be sadness. “I know. It doesn’t mean I won’t try my best.”

She stays silent, gritting her teeth. She sure wasn’t ready for Mister Optimistic there. 

“Tell me,” he tilts his head on the side. “Is Nigai-san the orphanage’s matron still?”

“Why is it important?”

The old hag is a pain in the ass and she made Anko and herself leave after graduation. The girl found a place to crash at Kurenai’s for a while but Yoruichi doesn’t have anywhere to go. Not that she didn’t use the showers at the orphanage without the matron’s knowledge. Minato-sensei seems to know the cow, distaste visible on his pretty face.

“Did she also drive you out?” she asks.

“A few years ago, yes. You need a place to live. Would you be able to trust me?”

He doesn’t think she trusts him. And he’s right, she doesn’t. The fact he acknowledges it and doesn’t take it for granted however…

“I can try.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I really wasn't expecting anyone to read this. I am pleasantly surprised by the numbers of subs, bookmarks and kudos. Very grateful <3
> 
> Someone pointed out on ff.net that Anko is younger than Kakashi in canon. I do agree but I wanted her in the story so I changed it. Just to let you know ;)
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

She’s somewhat pissed when Minato-sensei brings her to the weird woman’s place. Kushina is his girlfriend and she takes her in without hesitating. Yoruichi needs to find a place of hers as soon as possible because, one, she doesn’t like to be in debt to someone else. Two, Uzumaki Kushina is way too enthusiastic about having a cute little sister now. And three, she likes her privacy. She has never even lived with Kisuke in the past, only crashing for a couple of days at most, and he was her best friend at the time… Well, before he broke her trust that is.

“Hey, Yoruichi!” calls Kushina from the door. She’s about to leave for a three day mission and has given her a key. That kind of open trust is so confusing to be honest. Aren’t shinobis supposed to be suspicious of everyone? 

“Did you think about what I said the first time we met?”

It’s been a year since that day and Yoruichi hasn’t made any friends. She still doesn’t want to. She shouldn’t be here in the first place, conscious, old memories of a past life haunting her everyday.

She lies in a flat voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, don’t be such a moody girl. I’m sure you do, dattebane. So?”

“Don’t you have a place to be right now?” adds Yoruichi, intent on not answering. She deliberately flips a page of her medical ninjutsu textbook and stays silent. Kushina snorts but she leaves nonetheless. 

The small apartment is nothing exceptional. Yoruichi has a small corner for herself in the living room, where her futon is rolled and her meagre belongings are neatly organized. Eh, another reason she needs to find a place, Kushina is such a chaotic person, the apartment is a mess. Scrolls and books are lying around, not organized whatsoever, there’s a shampoo bottle on the coffee table, and the kitchenette’s open shelving doesn’t hide anything. It makes Yoruichi twitchy and she hates it. However, the walls are painted a soft orange which somehow soothes Yoruichi’s nerves when she’s in a mood. It’s so different from the stuffy dark wood color from Kisuke’s shop. Good different. She might copy that when she finds a place of her own. 

She’s not able to concentrate in this place, her mind flying all over the place. Yoruichi looks at the time and decides to go to training ground 54 early. A few weeks have passed since she got into Team Minato and nothing has really changed. Civilians are still trash talking her and she’s been so fed up that she has asked Anko to train together a few times. The girl somehow understands her need to blow off steam, no questions asked. 

She stretches, puts on her sandals and gets out, her book still in hand. She can’t force people to like her, but she won’t settle for anything less than herself. The least of all a mellow girl that takes abuse from stupid people. If they don’t like her, fine, she doesn’t like them either. But they will learn to respect her one way or another, as they respect other Konoha shinobi. As for ninjas, she won’t hide for their comfort. They’ll have to accept her as a fellow member or they’ll have to stuff it.

Walking the streets of Konoha while reading is not very hard. The village’s districts are organized in blocks with bigger avenues cutting in, streets passing between them which makes foot trafic pretty smooth. Yoruichi crosses the Itama district and finally gets to training ground 54. It’s a plain one, specifically made for taijutsu sparring, concealing users by high concrete walls. She enters, checks that it’s empty and then sits near the door, continuing reading. 

Medical ninjutsu is so very similar to kaidou, the shinigami healing technique. It’s mostly spiritual energy modeling, and it glows the same green when applied to someone. The only difference is that, in order to heal a body, she has to guide the patient’s physical chakra, to force it to accelerate the regeneration process. Which in theory, is not a difficult concept to grasp. In practice, it’s trickier than it sounds because shinobi tend to dislike outside influence on their chakra. They might not fight it, but they definitely won’t help it consciously. Which means, maintaining a constant flow is more difficult than it sounds.

“You’re already there?” asked Anko.

She has a satisfied smirk on her face, looking as energetic as ever. That’s one difference she has with Sui Feng. Her apprentice used to be more solemn. This one, she’s unapologetically herself, says blunt things with a straight face and doesn’t abide by social rules when she has a truth to tell. 

“Yes. Let’s get started?”

They stretch thoroughly for a few minutes then start sparring. Anko has improved a lot during the time she’s been in Orochimaru’s team. She’s more flexible and her sensei has polished her taijutsu form. 

“How is it you can bend like that?” she exclaims when Yoruichi twists her torso while jumping aside to avoid a punch. 

“I was a cat in a previous life,” is her only answer.

The girl chuckles. “I can believe that.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! You’re like the most fickle-mooded person I know. You can search for a quiet place to nap under the sun just as well as wanting company from time to time.”

Anko jumps back, barely evading a kick in the stomach. She has a wide grin on her face, and seems happy for some reason. 

“If you say so. What about Kakashi and Obito?” ask Yoruichi, not pursuing her.

“Nah, Kakashi’s a puppy. He growls but I’m sure he’s a softy inside. Obito is a chicken with its head cut off.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Anko shrugs. “Hey, did you know that cat and snakes are known for challenging each other ?”

“And I suppose you’re the snake?”

“Well, I do have a legend as sensei. He said that he will take one of us as an apprentice in a few months if we show talent. The guys aren’t bad per say, but I’m definitely better. That means, I’ll eventually sign Orochimaru-sensei’s summoning contract.”

Eh, that’s not so bad for the girl. She learned that summoning contracts were rare at the academy. Yoruichi might have liked to sign one. Quick on her feet, Anko attacks again. They fight for as long as the girl can take it. When her punches start to lack power, shaking a tiny bit, Yoruichi makes them stop. Anko is too proud to thank her but she looks grateful nonetheless. 

“There you are…” It’s Orochimaru’s modulated tone. Yoruichi tenses a bit, she hasn’t felt him coming until now. She doesn’t trust his honeyed voice. He feels like the lieutenant-creep of Kisuke when they were still captains and he’s definitely powerful, there’s no doubt about it. Anko opens big eyes and smiles.

“Orochimaru-sensei! We were training,” she says, catching her breath.

The man looks at Yoruichi, noting she’s not as winded as his student, no sweat covering her face. He gives her the creeps. His face is too carefully crafted in a pleasant expression that she can’t help but frown.

“Why don’t you introduce your friend?”

“Oh, right! Orochimaru-sensei, this is Yoruichi. We were at the orphanage together. Yoruichi, this is Orochimaru-sensei.”

“A pleasure,” he says.

“Yes.” answers Yoruichi. It’s a big no inside though, and she turns to Anko. “I need to study some more. I’ll catch you later.”

The creep smiles. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“We were done,” she answers a bit hard. She starts walking away and hears them talking. She forces herself not to flee, her shoulders stiff with tension.

“Your friend doesn’t like me very much it seems.”

Anko chuckles “It’s not you particularly. She doesn’t like people in general.”

“She appears to like you enough.”

“I’m nothing if not persistent.”

“That you are.”

* * *

They haven’t done difficult missions yet. Most of the E-rank missions, helping around the village, are just training in disguise to test their coordination. Her favorite one is to shop for the orphanage. Minato-sensei introduced them to storage seals and really, it’s a life saver. Grocery shopping for a hundred kids is so much easier when you don’t have to carry tons of foods in flimsy bags. They only have to plan who buys what, and where goes what. Very easy mission with the upside of making some people feel awkward like the matron of the orphanage.

She looks at Minato-sensei and her funny, not knowing how to deal with their professionalism and their status. Eh, it even seems like she’s kind of afraid of her now. Serves her right for abusing her power and authority. They’re about to be finished, the last scroll opened on the kitchen table. Everything else is stored in the pantry next door.

“Yoruichi is the most polite of my students, Nigai-san. Don’t you think so?” says sensei with a lilting voice that is so fake Yoruichi stops breathing to not laugh out loud. She doesn’t restrain her grin whatsoever though.

The woman stutters, looking at Obito who’s cursing in a corner after having knocked himself against the table, and Kakashi who has ignored her from day one and has never replied to her, ever the silent shinobi. She’s trapped, can’t lie and it’s so fun to watch her fidget. Minato-sensei is a cool dude.

“Yes, she is.” replies the matron.

Yoruichi feels like playing a bit. “It’s all thanks to Nigai-san! She beats manners into us orphans.”

“That’s true, I remember that,” adds Minato-sensei with a sweet smile and eh, she loves how the wretched woman starts to sweat. The most funny thing is how he is so pleasant looking when he is actually confronting her. They should take this mission more often, really. It’s good for her happiness levels. The orphanage’s volunteers finish taking the food and Nigai-san excuses herself, apparently needed elsewhere. 

As they leave, Kakashi asks Yoruichi. “What was that?”

“What was what?” 

“Don’t play dumb like Obito.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She’s smiling and Minato-sensei chuckles. They take to the roofs, going to their training ground as previously planned. Obito seems caught off guard by her good mood.

“I think it’s the first time I’ve ever seen you smile like that, Yoruichi.”

“Doesn’t matter,” cuts Kakashi. “Minato-sensei, what really happened back there?”

“Nothing much. We were having fun talking to an old acquaintance.”

Yoruichi likes how he’s staying vague. The kid started talking a bit more but is so righteous, it’s kind of annoying. Kakashi frowns but seems to read between the lines and decides to drop it. Obito obviously doesn’t.

“I don’t understand. Weren’t you guys just talking? Why’s Kakashi interested in something other than himself and his stupid rules?”

The other boy clicks his tongue. Yoruichi would usually divert the conversation at this point but she’s in a good mood after all of this. Obito is nothing if not a gossip and the more people know about the matron’s behavior, the safer other orphans will be. Her voice has no weight but an Uchiha? Someone of higher status is bound to take a closer look to what’s happening there.

“I lived there with Anko until graduation. The matron is abusing the children.”

“What? That’s horrible!”

Minato-sensei’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He hasn’t expected her to open up. She isn’t, really. The attempts to break her never worked as she’s way older than everyone here and they are petty children in her eyes.

“The woman never beat me after I started the academy but the civilian orphans don’t have the privilege to make her back off.” She always knew when to evade her. Anko never has been that lucky. It might explain some of her anger issues. “She never deprived herself from verbally abusing me, though.”

“That’s inexcusable! Doesn’t anybody care?”

“Minato-sensei does,” she says. “Why do you think it’s the only mission we do so regularly? We make her uncomfortable and it’s pretty fun to watch her fidget.”

Obito turns to their sensei, awed, his mouth slightly opened. But then, he shakes his head and says. “When I am Hokage, I’ll make sure everyone is treated well. And people like that woman never given responsibility over children!”

Minato-sensei laughs. “I’m sure you will.”

“Thanks!”

“That is, if I didn’t do it before. I’m closer to being the fourth than you are.”

Obito trips but adjusts his balance as he sticks to a wall with chakra. “You’re so mean to me sensei.”

They finally arrive at their preferred training ground, the one in the forest with the stream. Yoruichi likes it a lot and after that food shopping mission for the orphanage, she’s in a good mood. 

“Ok, team!” says Minato-sensei with a soft smile. “Before this session, I have a few announcements.”

Kakashi gets stiffer, ready to get his orders. Eh, the kid really should learn to loosen up.

“What is it, sensei?” asks Obito.

“I think the team is ready for their first mission out of the village.”

The Uchiha kid jumps in happiness. 

“Have more restraint,” scowls Kakashi. “A shinobi should always…”

“Yes, whatever, baby boy,” cuts Yoruichi. “What made you think we were ready? Not that I’m not delighted with your decision but, the boys barely can stand each other.”

Kakashi grumbles and Minato-sensei lets out a chuckle. “I know that. But over the last few weeks, they learned how to get over it under my orders and you started opening up.”

She opened up? Yoruichi arches a brow.

“You might not have noticed, but you talk a lot more Yoruichi.”

“Yes!” adds Obito. “You even trained with me on taijutsu after the team meetings.”

He pauses, then grins suddenly.

“You even shut Kakashi up sometimes.”

“Tsch.”

Obito laughs at Kakashi’s reaction which makes Yoruichi crack a smile. Minato-sensei tousles mini-Byakuya’s hair. Kakashi. His name is Kakashi. She has to stop thinking about her past.

“Alright. Let’s get back on track. I already informed the Hokage about it. Our next mission will be to transport a document to the Nichibetsu outpost.”

“What kind of document?” asks Obito.

Before Kakashi can respond, Minato-sensei adds that it’s confidential. Yoruichi thinks it’s probably not that important as they’re just a genin team. But still, Konoha is at war, and the smallest info that gets out can get the other nations to take advantage of it.

“Be ready for a two-days trip tomorrow morning. We head out at five, northern gate.”

“Aye!”


	5. Chapter 5

Their first mission outside of Konoha is quite boring. Obito was surprisingly on time and since they’ve been out of Konoha, nobody is talking. Minato-sensei is relaxed but she can feel that he’s still focused. He made them take a diamond formation with Kakashi at the front to make use of his smell sense training. The kid is a sore loser and had decided to learn when he couldn’t find her in one of their hide-and-seek training sessions. Still can’t find her when she doesn’t want to. He will probably get the ability to when he gets better though.

Obito and Yoruichi are side by side, each focusing on their flank. The boy is twitchy. From excitement or anxiety she can’t really tell but there’s Minato-sensei in the back. Nothing too bad can happen. Plus, the boy really is pretty good with his shurikenjutsu.

They get to the outpost without any problem. The building is made of concrete and surrounded by many tents. It’s pretty ugly but she supposes it gets the job done. When they deliver the scroll to the jounin that’s in charge in the biggest tent, he looks at them with a critical eye, at her particularly, but abstains from any comment. 

“Say, sensei,” asks Obito after their exit. “Why is it a two-days trip? We could go back to Konoha, it’s still early.”

Minato-sensei is leading them inside the building.

“In other circumstances, we would. As it is though, it’s your first D-rank mission outside Konoha and I need to evaluate your stamina.”

They pass a few corridors and then he opens a door. It’s a tiny bedroom with four bunk beds. Yoruichi notices his clipped tone. He hides it behind his sweet face but she can see right through it. Eh, there’s probably another reason he isn’t disclosing.

“Take an hour break, eat.” orders their sensei. “I’ll come back with someone so the team can help around.”

He leaves then and Yoruichi jumps on the top-right bed. She opens a sealing scroll that contains rations and starts munching on them as the boys choose the bottom bunks. The Uchiha kid is grumbling in discontent, a bit annoyed that they are not taken seriously.

“Hey, Obito.” she says. “Don’t take it personally. It’s probably to protect us.”

“What makes you say that? They don’t have to baby us. We’re shinobi!”

“Sure, we have enough stamina to get back to Konoha but we can’t be certain we’d be in top shape if we meet an enemy on the way. Plus Minato-sensei probably has a jounin mission on top of supervising us.”

The boy seems to understand and finally nods, shoulders stiff. Minato-sensei doesn’t come back. The chuunin that comes to get them explains he went out to help a team and should be back in the evening. The boys will help around but Yoruichi is asked to go help in the infirmary. She does so without questions. The medic-nins order her around. 

“Get the linen.”

“Where are the drugs I asked for?”

“You know how to bandage that, right? Then, what are you waiting for!”

Honestly, if she doubted the need to up her combat skills, now she’s certain she doesn’t want to be an iryo-ninjutsu specialist. Helping others recovering from wounds is nice but she definitely doesn't look forward to the umpteenth vomit cleaning or amputation. Shinigamis can regrow limbs with enough care as they’re just souls. Shinobis don’t have that luxury. When their physical body is too damaged, it’s the end.

When she goes back to their bunk late that night, she thinks of Unohana. Sleep evades her and she turns, she turns, she turns. The boys are sleeping soundly. She can’t help but feel bitter. Why does she remember? It’s so painful, stretching and compressing her heart. She should have forgotten. Hours later, Minato-sensei enters the room and sees her awake, sitting in bed with her back against the wall, her arms around her knees. He smells of battle, the smoke scent lingering around him, barely masking the metallic tang of blood.

He signs with his hand not to wake the others. “Everything’s alright?”

No, it’s not. She doesn’t want him to know. Nobody can understand her predicament. She doesn’t even understand what’s happening. She shrugs.

Minato-sensei looks tired, his movement to jump on the top bunk stiffer than it would have been otherwise, but he still takes the time to insist.

“You want to talk? The infirmary can be hard to get used to.”

He obviously guesses wrong but really, it’s not so bad. She’ll let him think what he wants. She doesn’t respond fast enough.

“Yoruichi, you okay?” he whispers this time.

“I will be.”

* * *

Their next missions also go smoothly : bringing food supplies, delivering orders, repatriate reports and so on. Honestly it’s boring but Yoruichi is satisfied. It’s one thing to fight against hollows or arrancars, it’s another to face people. She makes enough money to buy new clothes and decides to get herself a black halter top and leggings that remind her of her old suits. It’s backless and she covers it with a off-white wrap jacket. She would have bought the orange one but the clerk already follows her in the different sections of the nin-equipment store. 

Anko scowls when Yoruichi tells her. A few weeks later, she learns the shop owner faced a wave of pranks and lost a few clients that didn't want to be caught in the trouble. She doesn’t say anything but she buys Anko a box of dango to thank her.

Yoruichi is putting on her sandals. She’s about to leave for their team training sessions and it’s the first time she’ll wear her new outfit. Her hair has grown a lot since she stopped cutting it a few months ago. She’s started tying them up in a ponytail. Still not quite as long as what she’d like but suffice to say, it feels good nonetheless. Anko even stated she was contemplating growing her hair to copy the style. Yoruichi doesn’t think the girl has enough patience to take care of her hair more than what is necessary. But hey, let the other girl do as she likes. It’s not her business, really.

“You look great!” says Kushina. They still live together and really, even if the woman is not so bad, Yoruichi needs a place of her own.

“Thanks, whatever.”

“Always such a downer. Minato has had such bad luck, being the sensei to grumpy kids.”

A devious smile appears on her face.

“You want to impress someone? Is it Obito-kun? You’re the only girl being nice to him aside from his crush. Is it a love triangle?”

Yoruichi rolls her eyes and opens the door. That would have been pretty funny if she was the one doing the teasing. Eh, maybe she can do that. The woman gets flustered when Minato-sensei is sweet to her. Yes, she’ll definitely do that.

She jumps on the closest roof and runs to their assigned training ground. She arrives early. Her team is not there yet so she starts warming up. Kakashi appears a few minutes later and joins her silently. Finally, she feels Minato-sensei coming with someone else and he greets them happily.

“Obito’s not there yet?”

Yoruichi snorts. “What do you think?”

The other guy has long spiky white hair and a strong face. He doesn’t look like anyone she knew before, though there’s something that feels eerily familiar in his relaxed posture.

“I guess we’ll have to begin without him then.”

The stranger’s staring at her. He’s discreet, she’ll give him that, but he’s staring.

“This is Jiraiya, my former sensei. He’ll watch our session today.”

Kakashi seems cool with that. Eh, he’s probably happy to have a legend look at his talent. They’ll get personal advice after training, no doubt. Yoruichi is on edge. Minato-sensei seems to feel it and orders them to start sparring while they wait for Obito.

“I won’t go easy on you.” mutters Kakashi.

“Leave the trash-talking to Obito, baby boy.”

Jiraiya huffs in amusement. “I like her, Minato. She doesn’t seem to be at loss for words.”

He’s too interested in her. What’s his deal? She doesn’t have time to ponder on it as Kakashi sprints towards her. She evades him with a back flip but extends her right leg so he can’t pursue her immediately which gives her time to prepare for his next try. She blocks his punch and counter-attacks after his knee-kick fails to land. She follows his rhythm punch by punch, kick by kick.

Yoruichi smirks when she sees Kakashi reevaluate her speed. Yeah, when she decided she won’t let him be faster than her a few months back, she was serious. She hears Jiraiya whistling.

“When you said they were good, I didn’t think a bunch of kids would be that good. Almost as good as you were.”

Kakashi seems to take offense at that and tries harder to get to her. She avoids most of his attacks but she takes a few hits. They’re on the same level at the moment. Minato-sensei seems to know that as well because he’s frowning when he asks them to stop.

“Yoruichi, why don’t you go more on the offensive? You clearly have the skill to do so.”

Who would have thought that sweet-sensei could have a disappointed voice. If Jiraiya wasn’t there, she might have acted somewhat sorry. But the guy makes her wary so she’s not in the mood to act like the good student.

“Kakashi’s a sore loser. If I get better than him overnight, he’ll freak out.”

The kid stiffens at her side. “Don’t play with me, it’s utterly disrespectful.”

“Just as disrespectful as you are to Obito, baby boy.”

“Alright, alright,” Minato-sensei tries to placate them. They can hear the Uchiha, shouting his sorry excuse of lateness. He seems to get that there is a weird atmosphere because he pauses awkwardly.

“Ah, Obito, great! This is Jiraiya, my former sensei. He’ll assist me today.”

“The Jiraiya?!” Really the kid can’t stop for more than five seconds, it’s exhausting.

“Yooo! The one and only frog sage.”

“Awesome!”

The man shakes his hand in front of his face like a fan and displays a big grin. Minato-sensei kinda seems embarrassed.

“Well, Kakashi and Yoruichi already sparred.”

Obito turns to her.

“Who won. Please tell me, you did.”

Kakashi turns his face the other way around while Jiraiya bursts into laughter.

“If the cat princess here wasn’t so lazy, she would have kicked his ass.”

“Me and Jiraiya took notes and we’ll talk about it later.”

She doesn’t hear what Minato-sensei and Obito says next. Cat princess? Jiraiya's eyes are... Soft? As he’s looking at her, she suddenly feels reiatsu for the first time in nine years. Her eyes widen. She would recognize this spiritual pressure anywhere. The reddish color of the layer around his skin. The alluring push against her mind. She flares her own and he tilts his head.

“Kisuke...” she whispers.

“Ah? Did you say something, Princess?” 

Only him ever called her with that tone of voice, a bit mocking, but still serious. She grits her teeth. It’s him. It’s definitely him. He seems to remember as well because even if his face looks happy, she can see he’s cautious. He doesn’t take their friendship for granted anymore.

She scoffs. “Don’t call me that, old pervert.”

Her team members look at her, shocked. She’s usually the polite one to them. Eh, whatever. “So, what’s the plan now, sensei ?”

She ignores him for the rest of the team session. It’s harder than expected, even after he concealed his reiatsu again, she knows he’s there. She can’t go back to not knowing he’s there, in this strange fucked up world, reincarnated and still remembering their past life. 

“Ok, team! Time to wrap it up.” 

Minato-sensei turns to his former sensei who’s scratching his chin. 

“You have your hands full with them, more so than I ever did with your team.”

Obito shouts “Hey, we’re not so bad.”

“Let’s hear what Jiraiya has to say.” says Minato-sensei.

Jiraiya. No, it’s Kisuke. No. Shit, what does she call him?  _ He _ points at Kakashi.

“The pup is good. Nothing much to change to his regimen. Apart from maybe drinking milk.”

Obito splutters a couple of seconds before snickering. A smile unintendedly appears on Yoruichi’s face. Pup for Kakashi? Anko will die of laughter when she’ll tell her.

“Clumsy has the lowest taijutsu level between the three. That being said, he’s quick on his feet and improvises easily, which is great on the field. From what I’ve gathered, he should improve drastically when his sharingan is unlocked.”

Eh, not so mean to Obito. She assumed he’d be more blunt. Finally he turns to her and is silent for a moment.

“Princess has more potential than those two.”

Seriously, what a jerk. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut as always. Wouldn’t let her be. Minato-sensei’s eyebrows disappear into his hair. Dammit, Kisuke. 

“Not a princess,” she says to hide the fact she’s more upset about the fact he spilled the secret about her skills than the pet name.

Kakashi drops a “Really?” while Obito just stares at her, his mouth forming an “o” that would have been comical if she hasn’t been in this predicament. 

Minato-sensei frowns. “I’m curious to know, now.”

“We already know she’s on par with Puppy.” Their eyes meet. Kisuke-Jiraiya smiles and it softens his new face. She forces herself to stay quiet. 

“Minato, you told me she has impeccable chakra manipulation. Which is good for sensory purposes and iryo-ninjutsu, but she has a lot of chakra. I mean a lot.”

“Not really,” she mutters.

“An enormous amount, Princess.”

She’ll kill him. No matter that she missed him somewhat and feels just a tad bit appeased by his presence. 

“She hides it well, Minato. Had you focused entirely on her and not puppy nor clumsy, you would have noticed.”

Their sensei scratch his cheek with his index finger, clearly embarrassed. Fucking old man, he’s ruining her cover.

“Try to push her out of her comfort zone. She can take it. You don’t have a wall flower in front of you.”

The team is silent for a bit as Minato-sensei observes her.

“Alright, anything else?” he asks.

The old geezer shakes his head and his eyes challenge her to say something. It’s childish but she turns her head the other way, and crosses her arms.

“You all improved a lot since graduation, four months ago,” says Minato-sensei, looking at each of them. “I won’t be your sensei forever though, so you need to learn how to improve on your own. Obito, what would you do after hearing what Jiraiya has told us.”

The boy hums. “Apart from taijutsu which we’ve discussed a lot, I might want to try a specialisation like capture until I unlock my sharingan. Will have to ask around the compound to get special training, though.”

“Good, we’ll talk more about it tomorrow. Kakashi?”

“I am…” He scowls. “Small. Taking up kenjutsu will most likely improve my reach even if it’s a long time investment.”

“Indeed, you won’t be able to use a blade like a tanto for a while. We’ll find a solution, soon enough. Yoruichi?”

His face has lost his sweetness and she can see why he’s jounin sensei, on top of being one of the top tier shinobi of Konoha. Had she really been nine years old, he would have intimidated her. But she’s so old and the geezer soured her mood, she doesn’t react the way she should. She doesn’t even try to divert the subject discreetly.

“I’ll try to choose something this week.”

Minato-sensei stares at her. Kakashi and Obito do too. They’re waiting for more and damn Kisuke-Jiraiya for his loose mouth.

“Come on, Princess. You must have thought of something as I was speaking.”

She scowls. “Fine. As Kakashi will be the close combat expert and Obito will most likely become a ninjutsu powerhouse once he has his sharingan, I have to complement the team. That being said, I don’t like iryo-ninjutsu much. Same with genjutsu.”

“What about elemental ninjutsu?” asks Minato-sensei. “You don’t have to be specialised into something completely different from the guys.”

She decides she’s done and shrugs. Their sensei looks lost for a bit, she’s usually the easy-going one of the team. 

“Ok, I’ll let you have time to think about it. We’ll talk more about it at the end of the week.”

He dismisses them. She doesn’t wait.She doesn’t turn back to look at Kisuke-Jiraiya. She doesn’t flee. At least, that’s what she tells herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy New Year! :D
> 
> I took a few weeks off from writing, I was overwhelmed by comments (a few bad ones that made me anxious)  
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story :)

She’s on edge for the next few days, shoulders stiff with tension, silent and not quite focused. Kushina comments on her moodiness but she seems to get that Yoruichi doesn’t want to talk. She lets it slide easily enough. Despite her strong will, the woman can be quite in touch with others emotions.

Yoruichi is distracted during the team training sessions that week. Twice she’s late and Obito even managed to beat her in a spar. He doesn’t seem to be happy about it but instead stays quiet. The mood is quite lame since Kisuke-Jiraiya exposed her. Even Kakashi is less of a brat which is weird as hell.

“Ok, spill,” orders Anko while they’re eating dangos on the terrasse of a tea-shop.

It’s Anko’s favorite place in the village, so they come here quite often. Yoruichi takes a bite of the caramel covered dessert. She barely tastes the sweetness she usually has a weakness for. What a shame.

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing my ass! You’re even more passive than I’m used to.”

Yoruichi sighs. Kurenai’s not here to distract Anko today. The girl is very tactful and usually knows how to deal with her mood swings. Which, how? They barely interact as it is.

“So.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, alright?”

The other patrons are side-eyeing her and bitterness spoils any enjoyment she might have gotten from the sweets and the tea. Her cup is still mostly full but she doesn’t want to sip on it anymore. Anko opens her mouth to retort but Yoruichi glares at her, her golden eyes flashing in anger. That finally shuts Anko up but she frowns deeply and her jaw gets tense. Great, she’s hurt the girl. She’s not in the mood to be properly apologetic, though.

“Thanks for the meal,” says Yoruichi as she stands up, dropping coins to pay for her part of the bill. 

“Hey, wait!”

She ignores her and jumps on the nearest wall to climb onto the roofs. It’s a waste of money because the tea was very good but she doesn’t want to deal with Anko’s curiosity today. Since her meeting with Kisuke-Jiraiya, she can’t stop thinking about her past life. During the day, flashes of her friends from the Soul Society distract her. Sometimes, it’s triggered by the voice of a passerby. At other times, it’s a scent. At night, her dreams are memories from the many battles she took part in. But the most unnerving of all, it’s when she feels Kisuke’s chakra near her, and she can’t help but feel nauseous, remembering what he did to her.

Her feet lead her to her favorite spot which also happens to be the team training ground. Yoruichi starts exercising in front of the log post. Punch, kick. Repeat. Her hands hurt. She couldn’t care less, it's somewhat grounding when her mind's all over the place. Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick. Repeat.

She wants to fight Kisuke. To beat him and to hate him. But at the same time, his presence is a comfort she didn’t know she’s craved for a while. Being old in this child’s body, it’s not easy. Being alone with her memories intact is eating at her. She wants him near so they can talk and share their experience in this shinobi world. She wants him because he’ll understand. 

She stops when she feels Minato-sensei chakra entering the area. She has to get herself together but her mind doesn’t stop, spinning thought after thought.

Yoruichi doesn’t want to see Kisuke’s face ever again. He’s broken her trust. She can’t forget what he did. She can’t forgive the fact that he went against her will during that last fight against the Quincy. He knew perfectly that her hybrid form wasn’t something she was comfortable with. She loses herself when using this technique. Reality doesn’t make sense anymore, she drowns in a power she can’t control and her mind is trapped in a cage she can’t escape until the drug wears off. She could destroy anything and anyone without any remorse. And even if he can somewhat control her, she hates the feeling of helplessness it puts her under. Getting herself back together afterwards is awful and so damn hard. 

“Everything’s alright?” asks Minato-sensei as he appears through the tree line. “You seem quite agitated.”

Yoruichi breathes in deeply by the nose. Her chakra is all over the place, not quite tangible like a shinobi would be used to, but chaotic enough to be somewhat perceived. Her reiatsu wants out and crinkles like lightning in her core. 

She breathes out by the mouth and repeats the exercise until she feels calm enough to respond. “Nothing that will not pass. I’m just frustrated.”

Minato-sensei is clever. He won’t believe basic lies. Half-truths will be her weapon today.

“What with?”

“Not sure.”

They stay silent. He wants to talk about it. She can tell, his eyebrows are knitted in an expression she doesn’t really care to examine today. When he understands she won’t give much more as she looks boringly at him, he just sighs, letting it go for now.

“So, did you think about your training?”

Yoruichi nods. She doesn’t want to try ninjutsu yet, she feels like her chakra affinity will be lightning again and she doesn’t need this village to be more suspicious of her as the skirmishes with Kumo get bloodier and bloodier. “I’ve talked about it with Kushina-san. I think fuuinjutsu could be an interesting path to take.”

She sees his surprise in his eyes. “Oh, really? Why the sudden interest?”

“Not so sudden, I’ll say. It dates back from since you’ve shown us the storage sealing technique. I mean, that’s pretty cool. The different applications that I could get off of it are numerous.”

And that’s the truth. The fact that these people with no reiatsu got to make something similar to Bakudo is fascinating. Minato-sensei smiles and once again she’s perplexed at his boyish features. How did he get respected by other shinobi? His young face looks like he’s a nice guy overall, somewhat naive even… Eh, she guesses he’s never been angry at them nor had the need to be entirely serious during a mission.

“You’re intelligent and you do work hard when you want to. I can see you working with fuuinjutsu.”

“Thanks, I guess…”

“Let’s talk a bit, though.”

He sits on the grass and dammit, she knows it will take a while now. Reluctantly, she joins him. A grimace twists her face and Minato-sensei offers her a kind look. The dude wants a deep conversation she’s not ready for. Hopefully, she’ll be able to keep the ‘orphan girl who’s a bit shy’ act without creating any suspicion.

“Jiraiya-sensei told us you have great potential and a lot of chakra. I missed that and that’s my fault. As a sensei, I should be equally focused on all my students.”

“Doesn’t bother me, Kakashi is still very young and probably needs someone to get him out of his shinobi rules nonsense. And Obito needs all the help he can get.”

Had she really been a kid, she would surely be fidgeting under his scrutiny.

“Ah… I see now, you’re quite skilled in redirecting the conversation. It won’t work anymore on me, though.”

Yoruichi shrugs. Eh, it was worth a shot.

“Might come in handy when you’re older if you ever want to take solo infiltration missions.”

“Can you talk about it? I’m curious about the…”

“As for now,” he cuts, “it interferes with your training. I want you to stop.”

She stays silent and crosses her arms. His eyes get harder.

“I’m serious, Yoruichi. I don’t have time for games.”

She ticks, “You think, I’m playing a game?”

“Not sure. For all I know, you could be a plant. One that almost got away with it. You’re spectacularly talented in being unnoticeable.”

She grits her teeth. “I am no spy.”

“Why this act? Tell me.”

Yoruichi feels herself closing. She hears Captain-Commander Yamamoto’s voice on top of Minato’s. His stern and deep voice that makes the… She has to calm down. She has to think clearly.

This doesn’t look like an interrogation. He’s a bit tense but his body is not prepared to act as if she was about to flee or attack. Does he… Oh! The damn kid is good. He’s trying to provoke her so she’d explode and spit everything out. He doesn’t really believe she’s a mole. Minato-sensei is much more clever than confronting her like that. 

“Are you the Kumo scum people are suspicious of then?”

Even if she’s not from this world, his words still hurt. He’s never been this curt and she hates the fact that it’s affecting her.

“No.”

She couldn’t care less about Kumo and the futile war these humans are fighting. She’s fucking tired of remembering and having to manage painful memories she shouldn’t have in the first place! 

“Then, why?” he asks and he lets a bit of chakra pressure out.

She’s fucking tired of the suspicious looks she gets every time she’s in public. Dumbasses whispering to each other as if she’s not there!

“This bullshit is what keeps me alive!”

Her eyes widen. His brows raise at her outburst. 

Ok, now. That’s more than a half-truth. Damn her recent sleepless nights, she’s losing her cool even if she knows what he’s trying to do. She doesn’t want to see his sky blue eyes anymore so she drops her gaze on the grass. The worst is that he’s waiting for her to continue. 

“This is no trick to play with people. This is basic survival instinct.”

Shit, is she crying? Her voice has cracked. Yes, she is crying. Fuck. Is she that broken? Why is she crying? Nobody’s died. Nothing dangerous has happened. Kisuke is here with her. She’s healthy. She…

“Hey, now…” Minato-sensei puts his hand on her head. “I’m sorry.”

She wipes her tears in a single movement. 

"Don't touch me."

Her throat is tight and painful when she gulps. She has to get herself together. He removes his hand from her as if burned.

“I can’t tell what it’s like. Kushina told me a bit, but even she can’t quite grasp what you’re going through.”

“She probably wasn’t followed 24/7 by ANBU.”

Yoruichi throws a glance at him. His face is set in a grimace. She’s not really bothered by the special force stalking her, but she’ll admit, she has enough of it. They’re always on the edge of her mind, she always can tell where the observer is. Their chakra is very well dissimulated but she feels it anyway. It’s different from active reiatsu but it’s there and she can’t ignore it. 

Minato-sensei sighs, “No, she wasn’t.”

“I’m the only one here that is visually different at first glance. Only Kumo nin are that dark-skinned. Everyone knows it. Everyone’s watching me.”

He sighs. “I’m sorry I used you being different as a method to make you talk, when I asked for your trust just a few months ago.”

“You better be!”

She has said more than she would have liked but she wouldn’t have been able to keep him away without this. The young man is kind, she can use that. And she really doesn’t want to have him breathing down her neck. “If I’m too good, the surveillance gets harder. If I’m too bad, I’m useless scum. What would you want me to do?”

He can’t answer, his eyes close in shame.

“What do you want me to tell you?” she asks. “I can’t please everyone. I won’t please everyone.”

His hand close into a fist.

“I’ll make them stop.”

A scoff escapes her.

“Yoruichi, I promise you, I’ll make them stop.”

“You’re welcome to try…”

She doesn’t believe him. They’re at war, the council will never agree to let her completely unaccounted for. She sighs.

“I’m just tired, sensei.”

“Yeah, I would be in your place.”

They keep silent. He sits next to her, his shoulder touching hers. This provides comfort, which surprises her. Yoruichi closes her eyes and extends her chakra. Minato-sensei twitches. She doesn’t let her chakra out completely very often. It tingles a bit, running from her core, passing from her shoulder to his, to the floor and their surroundings. She can feel small animals in the trees that surround them. He keeps quiet though, which she is thankful for.

“I will keep my skills level with the team. But I can’t promise what you’re asking of me.”

She can’t be what Kisuke-Jiraiya wants her to be.

“I understand.”


	7. Chapter 7

She’s ten years old and has been in team Minato for a year when their sensei decides they can take on an escort mission. It’s still weird to work with a literal child. Kakashi is only six even if he plays the adult. She never had to interact much with the young Hitsugaya so she’s not sure how to deal with him. They’re about to meet their client in one of the good inns near the Hokage Tower. In the main room, Obito trips over his own feet and knocks the waitress down. The food and drinks tumble all over the floor and it’s a mess.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!”

The Uchiha boy apologizes profusely, and starts cleaning to help the woman. They’ve attracted a lot of attention and their client is quite skeptical when they meet him afterwards. He doesn’t quite sneer at them but it’s close. Well, Obito's clumsiness didn’t help and Kakashi is tiny, so she can see what’s bothering him. Minato-sensei works his charming boy magic and soon enough the man is at ease. He wants to be addressed as Takeda-dono and insist on the “dono” which she thinks is very arrogant but he’s paying so she’ll keep her mouth shut. Plus, he doesn’t seem to mind her at all which is nice for once. After this mission, she’ll have enough money to make the down payment for a small studio apartment so really, the guy can be as eccentric as he wants.

The mission parameters are simple. They have to escort Takeda-dono to the Land of Fire Capital which is west from Konoha. He’s a wealthy merchant and has apparently an audience with the Fire Daimyo. She doesn’t quite care about his life, but he seems to have taken a liking to her so she nods and tries to keep him happy. Minato-sensei also participates in the conversations but everytime Obito tries to interact with them, Takeda-dono ignores him. 

It’s pretty awful to be honest but at the same time, it’s funny to see Obito trying to get his anger under control. Kakashi is ever the silent shinobi. The kid has to learn to open it up because clients can be chatty. Better they find them amicable and come back to pay for other missions to Konoha. 

Wait, why is she invested in Konoha’s economy? Eh, whatever. The man compliments her hair which is very weird but she offers him her thanks. They’ve grown and her ponytail reaches her shoulder blades now. She still has to find the right accessories to decorate it,though.

They depart from Konoha the next morning. Takeda-dono is mounted on a horse and they follow him, running at a sedate speed. The journey is pretty calm and they take a pause at midday to take a meal break for him. He opens one of his saddle bags and starts preparing himself a snack. Which… The man is wealthy and quite a bit arrogant. Shouldn’t he have servants or something?

“Say, Takeda-dono,” asks Yoruichi.

He smiles at her and nods to let her speak.

“Why don’t you have an entourage with you?”

The merchant hands twitch even if his face stays pleasant. Minato-sensei definitely sees that as well and signs instructions behind the merchant’s back.  _ “Keep him talking.” _ Kakashi eyes them with renewed interest. 

“I mean, I respect you very much for being self-sufficient with your horse and food during this journey. However, surely a man of your position would be travelling with at least a few companions, right?”

Takeda-dono nods again, slower this time. “Yes. It usually would be the case. My followers stayed in Konoha. I let them have a little bit of rest before we start travelling for business after my audience with Toyotomi-sama.”

Yoruichi can see Obito raising his eyebrows from there. The kid finds that weird as well and he’s not very bright when it comes to searching for lies and deceit. It’s very unusual to meet a political leader like the Daimyo without at least a couple of followers.

“Ah, you’re so nice, Takeda-dono. You think of their health, that’s admirable.”

Obito mimics throwing up and Minato-sensei throws him a warning glance. 

“Thank you, my dearest girl.”

Ok, the dearest is not wanted. And she’s definitely not his. Yoruichi sits beside him and continues her little charade.

“Do you plan on staying long in the capital?”

“I don’t know yet. Why?”

“It’s just…”

“What?”

“My team’s mission ends after you’re arrived there. Won’t you feel lonely without anyone with you?”

It’s disgustingly sweet and a lot more heavy handed than she can do but it seems to be working with him. The merchant offers her an onigiri which she takes with a false shy smile.

“I might. But it’s not so bad, really. Hopefully, meeting with the Daimyo will result in an authorization to stay as a…”

He stops himself short, suddenly a bit pale. Minato-sensei signs to stop the questioning. Takeda-dono probably is very alone and is searching for the Daimyo’s protection as a political refugee. She fakes excitement.

“Do you mean as a financial expert or even an adviser?”

Takeda-dono energetically agrees. Yup. Definitely hiding his true goal. They start the journey again after he finishes his meal and she keeps the friendly act during the rest of the day. At night, they make camp in a small clearing and don’t make a fire to stay discreet. Takeda-dono doesn’t complain and goes to sleep in his tent very early.

When they finally hear him snore, Minato-sensei asks them to meet a little bit away so the team can talk. 

“Is it me, or is something very wrong?” asks Obito. “I mean, after what Yoruichi… It doesn’t feel like a simple escort mission anymore.”

“You’re right,” says Minato-sensei. “Kakashi, what did you get from their discussion?”

“Takeda-dono is most likely seeking political asylum from the Daimyo. Which means we might get company sooner or later.”

Their sensei nods and turns to her. She will admit, the guy is a good teacher. He wants them to find the better solution by themselves before fine-tuning the details. She answers, “Probably a small shinobi team and not bandits as the parameters of the mission indicated.”

“Yes. You three are right.” Minato-sensei frowns. “We’re deep into Fire territory so the small shinobi team will most likely be of higher level compared to you.”

“We can take them,” says Kakashi.

Eh, the kid wants a fight. 

“You might be able to, yes,” answers Minato-sensei. “However, we can’t be certain. For all we know, Takeda-dono could be a target of importance. Better plan for the worst.”

“What do we do, sensei?” asks Obito, his shoulders tight with tension.

“What do you think would be best?” asks their teacher.

Yoruichi will keep silent for now. Kakashi says, “If we’re followed, they most likely will try to attack in the middle of the night. One of us should rest for three hours while the three others patrol around camp.”

Obito nods and she’s surprised he’s not back talking. “Yoruichi is a good sensor even if she’s not specialized in it. She could rest first and then be up for the rest of the night?”

“That’s a good idea,” answers their sensei. “However, only two of us will patrol around. Yoruichi, can you explain why?”

“The target is the client and not our team per say. On top of the one who’s resting, there should be someone awake ready to protect Takeda-dono.”

Minato-sensei nods, “Obito, you will help me create traps and when we’re done, you’ll swap with Kakashi. We’ll patrol while you keep an eye on our client and Yoruichi. Alright?”

They do as they are ordered and she lays down on her bedroll.

* * *

Yoruichi jolts awake when she feels Minato-sensei’s chakra flare. She’s immediately on her feet which startles Obito.

She whispers. “Minato-sensei has engaged combat with someone.”

She now feels Kakashi’s and three others. Is it a trio? Not likely. They might have one that is very efficient in chakra concealment. She switches to her reiatsu and immediately feels a fourth shinobi coming straight at them.

“Be ready,” she says as she approaches Takeda-dono’s tent. “We have company.”

“How many?” he asks 

“Just one, contact in one minute.”

She enters the tent, the merchant trusts her more than Obito and will do as she says. She shakes him awake.

“Wha..?”

“Takeda-dono, we’re under attack. Please get up and follow my lead.”

Thirty seconds later, they’re out of the tent and she feels one of the stranger chakra disappear suddenly. 

“Seems like one of your traps worked, Obito.”

The boy has his goggles on and has taken a combat ready stance with a kunai in his right hand.

“At least, it’ll be two on two against sensei and Kakashi.”

He’s not shaking but his voice is not as steady as it generally is. And well, he’s a kid, of course he’s afraid.

“They’ll be alright,” she says to comfort him somewhat. “Takeda-dono.”

“Yes?”

“Be ready to do exactly as I say.”

“Will you…”

“Am I clear?” Her voice is not the sweet one she used to charm him. He nods.

The ennemi-nin is in front of them, somewhere behind the tree line. She whispers his position to Obito and they wait.

Shuriken appears, going straight to Obito. He evades them easily enough by jumping aside. They hear him laugh then. The shinobi appears on top of a branch. He has a dark blue outfit but the important bit of information she can get of his appearance is his Mist protective headband. He starts talking highly of himself and… What? Like, really? The guy had the surprise on his side but he’s dropped it because they’re children? What an idiot.

“I have to say,” he continues, “I wasn’t expecting a couple of midgets protecting Takeda.”

“What do you mean?” shouts Obito.

“What do I mean?” The man’s smile reveals pointy teeth. “Oh, didn’t your client tell you?” 

He starts laughing and it seems so absurd to Yoruichi that he loses time like this. Eh, whatever. If he wants to have his villain monologue, he can be her guest. Kakashi’s chakra is fluctuating against an enemy but Minato-sensei has just finished his own opponent. They’ll be back soon enough.

“Takeda, here, is the dear friend of the Water Daimyo. We’re just here to get him back to our country. His friend misses him dearly.”

“Do you think us stupid?” asks Obito. 

“Ah, well. It was worth a try!”

He’s almost instantly on her teammate but Obito is used to faster opponents. His spars against Kakashi and Minato-sensei have taught him to take the least damage when he can’t fully escape a blow. The kick sends him flying a few meters again. 

“Takeda-dono, run to the horse and flee south!”

The man jumps into action and she gets between him and the Mist-nin that has turned towards them.

“Hey girly, you might want to step aside.”

Obito’s already charging him again, and when Takeda-dono is leaving the clearing, she joins Obito in the fight. He takes a couple of hard hits but they stand their ground.

“Tsch.”

The shinobi has experience but they’re a good team. Yoruichi has the taijutsu abilities to keep him occupied while Obito can retreat to support her with shurikenjutsu and some fire ninjutsu. They’re lucky that this guy doesn’t seem to have a lot on his repertoire. He’s most likely specialized in discreet assassination and not full-fledge combat.

“You’re annoying little ants,” he says while drawing a short blade. Yoruichi takes a kunai from her leg pouch. She’s not fast enough to fight him only with her taijutsu. That ticks her off. Eh, she’ll have to train even more.

The fight doesn’t change drastically in any way and that seems to bother the other ninja. She takes advantage of that. She pretends to drop her kunai accidentally to his feet and jumps aside.

“What now, girly?”

“Obito!” she shouts as she activates the paper seal she had glued to the kunai’s handle before the mission.

Obito releases his best great fireball jutsu. The ennemy-nin tries to get out of the way but a cord materialises and traps his ankle long enough to keep him from fleeing. Yoruichi doesn’t get any joy from his cries nor the smell of burnt flesh. He dies fast. She hates this world. It’s not like fighting hollows, Arrancars or even other souls who disappear in dust or smoke.

“Awesome! Yoruichi, your new technique is so cool. We totally got his ass.”

“Shut up,” she says to Obito as he starts to preen.

“Yoruichi?”

Fuuinjutsu is very similar to Bakudo and at the same time, it’s very different because it has power on the physical plane of existence. Her new technique is not entirely done. She has tried to recreate the fourth immobilisation technique Hainawa, but instead of strangling the target, it only has trapped their ankle. The crawling rope still lacks power and precision. She’s not sure she wants to perfect it.

Yoruichi grits her teeth. “You should never be happy that someone died.”

Minato-sensei and Kakashi arrive at that moment. 

“She’s right, Obito,” says their teacher. 

Obito deflates suddenly “Yes, sensei…”

The boy seems to understand and grabs his small pack silently. She can’t be mad at him even if his behaviour has been terrible. Obito was probably coming back from the adrenaline high of combat. Kakashi isn’t hurt much, only showing signs of tiredness, he has spent a lot of chakra. Minato-sensei asks her where Takeda-dono is.

“Alright, let’s get him back. Diamond formation.”

They find him a couple hours later, having run at great speed to minimize his time alone. The rest of the mission is quiet, and only two days later, they’re back in Konoha. After their mission report, Minato-sensei asks them to go eat together before letting them go. He leads them to a ramen stand, the same she enjoys coming to sometimes. It’s the only place she follows Kushina too. Ichiraku-san is a nice man and his wife is very funny but also very pregnant.

“I wanted to congratulate each of you,” says Minato-sensei after they all have ordered something. “You did great even if the mission turned out to be a B-rank. The shinobi we fought were mostly jounins like myself.”

“Sensei, what will happen to Takeda-dono?” asks Obito.

“It will depend on what he can offer our Daimyo. After that, I don’t know.”

The team is tired, they haven’t slept much. When she is served her double chicken ramen, she takes the time to savour the broth. It’s spicy and warm, just like she loves it.

“I decided to nominate your team to the next Chuunin exams,” says Minato-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is ready but I want to work on chapter 9 a bit before sharing chapter 8 with you!  
> Hopefully you'll get it by the end of january :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chuunin exams in the middle of the war are shorter. At least, that’s what Minato-sensei tells them. They go on for three days instead of three weeks. To be perfectly honest, Yoruichi couldn’t care less. She follows her team to training ground number 44, which is called the Forest of Death. The name almost makes her laugh. 

She listens to the chief examiner as he explains the rules of the first test. It’s a mission simulation where they have to protect a scroll containing vital information and reach the tower that’s somewhere inside the training ground.

“You have twenty-four hours to reach the tower with the scroll. If you lose your scroll, you are disqualified. If you are late, you are disqualified. Am I clear?”

Obito and Kakashi look very confident. Well, it’s similar to their first mission outside of Konoha so they will probably do great. That, and her team is quite skilled. 

The chief-examiner continues. "The teams won't enter at the same time."

This declaration is met with people objecting.

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"Silence!" shouts the examiner. "Do you think you'll get all the intel before a mission? This is chuunin exams. Life is unjust, you better accept it."

He stares at them, his dark eyes hard. "As I was saying, the teams won't enter at the same time. You'll have twenty four hours from the moment your gate opens. Which is better conditions than what I would have myself permitted."

Yoruichi meets Anko’s brown eyes. The girl nods with a smile on her face. Yoruichi winks at her and follows the examiner that leads them to their entrance. The other teams are led elsewhere.

“Let’s get it straight to the tower!” shouts Obito as the examiner gives him the scroll looking sceptical before leaving them. “I bet we could finish this stage of the exam in a few hours.”

“Don’t be stupid, they’ll have traps and experienced senpai will most likely attack us to make this harder,” says Kakashi.

He takes the scroll from Obito’s hands. The boy is about to protest but stops when Kakashi gives it to her. She arches a purple eyebrow.

“You can hide it better than either of us with your fuuinjutsu.”

She can’t help but to tease him.

“Oh, baby boy. It’s the very first time you compliment me, I’m so touched!”

Obito snorts. “Seems like Kakashi can’t deny your superiority for once.”

“Shut up.”

Yoruichi lets out a small smile. She removes her jacket, revealing her backless top and puts it on the floor. Obito suddenly turns around, ears red.

“Wha… What are you doing?”

“She’s sealing the scroll, stupid,” answers Kakashi.

Eh, seems like the youngest hasn't had the 'serpent enters the cavern' talk yet contrary to Obito. Yoruichi places the scroll onto the back of her white jacket and makes a few hand signs before touching the fabric. A second later, a black butterfly decorates it.

“Hiding it in plain sight,” says Kakashi. “Clever.”

She puts her jacket on again and smiles. “Who do you take me for?”

A couple hours later, they finally enter through gate number twelve and immediately run towards the center of the training ground. It’s the most likely position for the tower. After a couple of minutes, they jump on the trees to better position themselves. The canopy of the forest is denser than what she imagined. It’s dark and cold, and the humidity is quite unpleasant against her skin. 

“Why a butterfly?” suddenly asks Obito. “Not that it’s not pretty, and you’re a girl but…”

She will let this slightly offensive comment slide and instead answers him honestly.

“It represents a friend.”

“You mean, Anko?”

She shakes her head. “One I’ve lost a long time ago.”

That shuts the boy up but strangely, thinking of Sui-Feng doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. 

They’re about to cross a small stream when she feels a team tailing them. She’s not familiar with any of the chakra signatures, so it’s probably not one of their former classmates. 

“We have company.”

“Position?” asks Obito.

“Behind us. Non-aggressive, they’re keeping at a safe distance for now.”

“Let’s speed up,” says Kakashi.

The three are used to long runs with Minato-sensei. He never pushes them too far, but he doesn’t let them slack off to say the least. They’ll be able to maintain this rhythm for a long time. They could even have enough energy to sprint if need be. The unknown team still follows but they’re using much more chakra now. 

Obito turns to her. “Do they look like they’ll engage?”

“No, they’re keeping the distance. I don’t think they’re examiners pretending to be an enemy team.”

“Genin like us?”

Kakashi scoffs. “The losers probably want us to pave the way for them.”

The journey to the tower is quiet until they arrive at a clearing. She stops. The trees are spaced a lot more and something isn’t quite right.

“Yoruichi?”

“A team, hundred meters in front of us. Ready to attack.”

Eh, to say that two teams joined forces against them is somewhat amusing. Are they cautious or do they want to humiliate the newbies?

“The one behind us is speeding up,” she adds.

“Tsch. They probably think they can corner us,’ says Kakashi.

Obito turns to her. He’s silent for once and his eyes are searching hers. 

“What?”

“It’s just… You don’t like to fight much, don’t you?”

What a sweet boy. It’s actually a wonder why young girls prefer baby broody compared to the chivalrous boy in front of her.

“Don’t worry about me. I can kick asses when it’s necessary. Kakashi?”

“Let’s sprint and complete the first task. We don’t have time for trash.”

Obito rolls his eyes. The boy then chuckles when he sees she did the same.

“What if they put traps in place?” he asks.

“Can’t be better than yours and Yoruichi’s. Let’s go.”

A half-smile appears on her face as they jump forward. The compliment has been grunted but it’s there. 

As a matter of fact, the other genin haven’t set up traps and her team crosses over them by sheer speed. They seem to be older, maybe twelve or thirteen. They are stunned and hurry to try and catch them but it’s too late. Ten minutes later, Yoruichi and her team are safe inside the tower. Not that they were really endangered in the first place but, eh, whatever.

They give the scroll to the waiting examiner who unrolls it. “Alright. It’s an original.”

“Oh, do you mean people try to come with a copy?” asks Obito.

“More often than not, actually.”

The chuunin puts the scroll away. “Your team is the first to arrive. You can go to the infirmary if you wish to. The common area is open if you wish to wait there. Your team was also assigned a dorm. Just search for room number fifteen on the fourth floor.”

“What will the second task be?” she asks.

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to know. Be sure to check in at eleven in the main hall. Alright?”

* * *

The second stage of the exam is team fighting. Yoruichi hopes she can get away with not doing her best. The proctor told them the loss of a match doesn’t mean a participant won’t be able to access the last round. The fights will take place in the main hall, and the other team will be able to watch from the balconies that surround the room. It’s a pretty dull place, concreted over. Yoruichi guesses it’s designed that way to better study the participants' techniques.

Anko’s team is the first to go. They’re against Hayate, Ibiki and their teammate whom she has totally forgotten the name of. To be honest, she also barely remembers Anko’s teammates’ names. They probably find her rude but eh, she doesn’t care. Hayate and Ibiki are doing most of the work and Anko, even if she’s improved a lot, she can’t take them alone.

Actually, the Hyuuga in her team is good but it all comes down to teamwork and it seems Orochimaru didn’t emphasize on it. Ibiki is clever and has clearly seen an opening through it. They have less raw power, but Hayate handles his blade very well. It makes Yoruichi think about her former life and zanpakuto. She’s never really liked using her sword, even after unlocking her bankai. It's even less likely she would take up kenjutsu in this new world. 

Ibiki taunts them, Anko falls for it and a few minutes later, team Orochimaru has lost. Yoruichi doesn’t pay attention to the next few fights, prefering to go and greet Anko. She’s next to her sensei and is grumbling. The girl is mostly mad at herself. 

“You better kick Ibiki’s ass in the finals, Yoruichi. I won’t accept him lording this over me.”

“I’m not even in the finals yet.”

“It’s pretty obvious you’ll be, duh.”

Yoruichi is flattered by the girl’s trust. Had she not been so set on not getting attention, she might have done her very best.

“You never know,” is all she replies before returning to her team. Orochimaru is giving her the creeps with his carefully crafted smile. Kurotsushi never quite pretended like Orochimaru did. His expression is more similar to Ichimaru Gin if she thinks about it.

Her team is the last one. Their opponent is team Chouza, composed of Genma, Ebisu and Guy, their former classmates.

“My eternal rival, Kakashi! My team and I will definitely give our best during this glorious fight for chuunin promotions.”

Ebisu tries to shut him up which turns into an argument and Genma sighs. 

Team Minato deadpans. 

“Are they for real?” asks Obito.

“As if you and Kakashi are any different,” she says, chuckling as Obito splutters. “Hey, baby boy. You should answer your eternal rival.”

Kakashi clicks his tongue in response. Eh, he really doesn’t know how to take a joke. The proctor announces the start of the fight and Guy runs to Kakashi. The kid is pretty fast which surprises her. Not so bad for a dude who can’t use chakra like them. Obito faces Genma and she feels like they will be equally skilled. Ebisu though, is quite a bit arrogant.

“You should give up, Yoruko.”

Did he just?

“The name’s Yoruichi and I had better grades than you at the academy. Why the hell should I give up?”

“Grades are not everything. And even if you have Kakashi in your team, Obito is the lamest. You should…” 

He continues to talk while their teammates are fighting and honestly, the boy talks a lot. She tunes him out. Kakashi is playing with Gai, and she can’t quite explain why. The boy usually wants to finish things fast. He’s obviously better, not having any scraps while the green clad boy already has bruises.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” shouts Ebisu.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

He makes a disbelieving sound. “What disrespect. I’ll have you know…”

“I don’t care either way, specs.” 

She attacks with taijutsu and he seems to be at least a bit skilled because he evades her first punch. She’s not really into her fight, the boy is very predictable. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Obito and Genma. They are in fact, pretty well matched, giving punch for punch, jutsu for jutsu.

“My teammate Guy specializes in hand to hand combat, you’ll never surprise me. Kunoichi don’t get as much taijutsu practice which means you have no chance of winning against me. Girls are just weaker, it's a fact.”

Doesn’t he ever shut up? She’s not in the mood to listen to him anymore. He’s called her Yoruko, insulted Obito and on top of it, spits misogynistic bullshit. Yoruichi doesn’t want to wait for an opening, she’s had enough of this asshole. With sheer speed, she gets into his personal space, deflects a punch with her left arm and gives it all with a right hook in his face. Ebisu falls, unconscious. He’s lucky she hasn’t broken his nose. He has deserved the black eye that's already forming though.

“Ebisu!” shouts Gai.

His moment of distraction costs him the fight against Kakashi. He drops as well, and can’t quite get up again even if he’s still awake. Kakashi and her jump next to Obito, ready to support him.

“I guess, that’s it,” sighs Genma. “My team forfeits!” he shouts to the proctor. “Can’t quite go against three people.”

Medic-nins approach Guy and the boy is already sprouting shit about springtime or something, almost ready to walk by himself. She can respect his determination even if he’s loud as fuck. 

“Hey, Genma!” calls Yoruichi.

“Hm?”

His senbon is still in his mouth, even after all these months out of the academy. She guesses it’s not just to look cool anymore and she wonders how he fights with it.

“Tell your teammate to stop his kunoichi nonsense, and to never insult my friends ever again. Next time, I won’t be as nice.”

His eyebrows arch even though a half smile appears on his face. “As nice, huh? I’ll make sure he gets the message.”

Minato-sensei welcomes them back with a smile. Yoruichi feels better just seeing it and she begins to understand why all the women in this village have a sweet spot for her sensei.

“You did well, I’m proud of you all.”

Obito preens and even though Kakashi stays silent, she can tell he’s content.

“Say, Yoruichi,” asks the Uchiha boy. “You were quite hard on Ebisu. Why’s that?”

Her mood sours again. “The prick stated kunoichi were inferior to men and he said bad things about you.”

“Oh, really? I don’t mind, I’m used to it.”

Obito tries to hide his hurt but the light in his eyes dims nonetheless. The boy might put a strong front but she knows it bothers him.

“Well, nobody gets to say shit about my friends. Period.”

Obito blushes but his smile is back. Minato-sensei chuckles and ruffles their hair. Kakashi can’t escape either and they all pout, trying to break free.

“My cute little genin are growing up, this is heartwarming!”

“Sensei, stop it!”

They have to wait an hour until the proctor announces the examiners decision. “The next stage is also fighting based. However, you will be on your own against your opponent.”

Kakashi and Obito will participate but she’s not selected. Genma and Guy will also advance in the third round, as well as Ibiki and Hayate. Anko and her team will not and the girl screams at the injustice Yoruichi faces.

“But you trashed Ebisu!”

“That’s probably why they didn’t want me in the next stage of the exams.”

“That's a load of crap. We both know why the shitheads didn’t want you there.”

“Eh…” she shrugs

The next day, Yoruichi teammates have their fights. Obito loses his first match against Guy who has an insane amount of energy. Kakashi wins the tournament based-stage, even against older participants. She’s not surprised when he’s promoted Chuunin.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and worlds are their creators property. This is written just for fun.  
> English is not my 1st language, constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
